An Extraordinary Love Story
by cute jamie
Summary: ash saw a girl in a big party who is very rich and sad also. ash falls in love with that girl. his friends warned him that she only dates those people who are rich but ash lied her and she also started loving him. will their love shine till the end.aaml..
1. Chapter 1

A/N – hey readers, I really like that I got so cute reviews. I just want to say that please keep reviewing because I have faith in all of you. This story is extra ordinary because you should read now……

Chapter 1

Love at first sight

Ash was with his friends enjoying in the lavish party. His friend Drew was very rich and he was his best friend. They were joking and dancing. Ash was standing away from his friends because they were drinking beer. He is a good boy and he don't drink these things.

"Ash, come on. Just one sip" his one friend Ken said bringing the glass near to Ash's mouth.

"No guys, you know I don't like this" Ash said taking a step backward.

"Fine dude, but some day you will be drinking this" Ken said and got back to his friends.

"Oh! These guys" ash said.

Ash looked through the window and saw a limo coming. He watched and saw a beautiful girl coming out of limo. She entered the hall and saw drew.

"Hey Drew!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Misty" drew said and hugged her.

"You are looking great" she said to him and smiled a little.

First time Ash looked at her smile. She smiled and after a min she came back to her serious expressions. He moved to his friend drew.

"Who is that girl?" he asked.

"She is Misty. She is my friend." Drew said.

"Ok" Ash said.

Ash walked to his friends.

"Hey guys, I love that girl" Ash said.

"Youuuuuuu have fallen in love?" Ken shocked.

"With whom?" another friend asked.

"That girl, Misty" ash pointed to misty.

Ken's glass fell on the floor. He was completely shocked.

"You cannot love that girl?" another friend said.

"Why? That happened when I saw her first time. She was beautiful when she smiled" ash was in his dream world.

"Ash snap out of your dream!" Ken said.

"She lives like a princess. She is extraordinary. She only dates the guys who are rich because she was dumped by someone who was not rich. That's why rich mentality is ruling her mind" ken said.

"What? I don't mind. I will talk to her." Ash walked away from there.

Misty was standing alone. Suddenly she ran out of the hall. Ash followed her. Misty was going in a dark room. Ash also walked into the room. She sat on the chair and started crying.

"Don't cry." Ash said.

Misty was shocked. She looked behind to see who was standing. She saw a boy who is a little bit taller than her. He had black hair and was dressed in a suit.

"I-I-I…….first tell who you are? And why you followed me?" Misty said and wiped her tears.

"I am Ashton Ketchum, drew's friend. You can call me Ash if you like. And the answer of next question is that I was just roaming here and then I saw you" Ash said and smiled.

"Oh! Ash, Thank you for the introduction. Well I am Misty waterflower. I am also Drew's friend." Misty said.

They were both silent for sometime, suddenly Ash spoke

"I am new to you, so you are feeling……uncomfortable" Ash said with a sigh.

Misty laughed and said "I am not a monster who will eat you. Easy Ash."

"Well one thing I want to check out here" Ash said and looked for something.

"What? I don't have any bombs here" Misty laughed again.

"Not bombs………yes I got it!" ash said and turned backwards and started wearing that thing.

He finished and turned "I am superman"

Misty looked towards him and said "you are so cute"

"Really?" Ash was surprised.

"I mean beautiful, you look like a….a………FAIRY" she laughed out loud.

"It's lovely, so sweet" Misty said.

"Fine, finally I got to see that rainbow again" Ash said.

"Rainbow?" Misty stopped laughing.

"Your smile is like the rainbow, like the rainbow is put upside down" Ash said and smiled.

"Thanks, we can be friends" Misty said with a smile.

"Oh yeaaaah!" ash said.

Misty laughed again.

"Let's move from here." Ash said and hold her hands.

"Ok" Misty said.

They both reached Misty's car.

"Take this no. , it's personal and call me" Misty said and gave him the paper.

"Thanks" Ash said.

"You are a perfect rich guy, means a perfect rich guy for a perfect rich girl, where's your car or limo" Misty said.

"It is parked there" Ash pointed to a far place.

"I will talk to you on the phone" Misty said and gave a kiss on his cheek

"Bye" Ash waved.

A/N – this is a good starting, and many things will be going to happen. This is the right fic for poke shippers………..wait for the next chapter and review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee……


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own pokemon.

Chapter 2

A Special day

Misty started dating Ash and they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Their fav. place was the Beach's café. One day they were sitting in the café. Moreover our Ash had spoken many lies before her means to be with her he had to lie about being rich and all.

"What's the date today?" Misty said.

"It's….ummm…..15" Ash said after a break.

"15 may? Oh my god!" Misty shocked.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"Today is my Dad's birthday. And I have not decided what to give him." Misty cried.

"So you can decide today. Mm?" he asked.

"But he don't live here. He lives in other city because he do the job there. And this is all because of that bad transfer. I hate it!" Misty said and put her head on the table.

Ash calmed Misty by saying "no matter, we will definitely find the appropriate gift. And by the way what you've decided?"

"How about giving a laptop?" she suggested.

"A laptop is of no use dear, because he is doing business there and he definitely would have a laptop!" ash said and took a break after a while and spoke again "moreover a laptop of good company will be very costly"

"Costly? We people don't have a costly word in our dictionary and moreover you and I are like kind of rich, and coming back to the main topic we can give him a car also or a phone?" Misty nodded her head.

"Only these choices you have" Ash said and crossed his fingers.

"So what else?" Misty said.

"If you want to make his birthday special so you can better give him a thing which is made by you" Ash nodded his head.

"Really? It would be…….a kind of………ummmmm a cheap thing" misty said.

"If you will make a particular thing with your own hands than its value will increase to the highest level because your heart will also be there and you know one thing dear your dad will be so happy." Ash said and brought his hands on misty's and gave him some strength "and I know my love can do this thing" Ash said.

"Thanks ash!"

"Hey hey hey! What's this?" Misty looked at his hand

"This is a bracelet made by me. It is fully made up of stones. I say gems in my words" Ash said.

"Do you know what I am thinking?" Misty said.

"What?" Ash said.

"Can you please tell me how can we make this? So that I can make one for my dad." Misty said.

"What will I get in return?" Ash asked in a naughty tone.

Misty kissed Ash's lips suddenly. They broke after 5 sec.

"You will get this from me naughty boy if…….." Misty said

"I love being naughty but this 'if'" ash said.

"If my dad will believe in you means if he will think that you are good for me." Misty said.

"Fine, I will try my best" Ash said.

"I am sure you will be selected because you have all the manners and etiquettes which high classed boys have" Misty said and stood up.

"Oooooooookkkkkkkkkk" Ash stretched the word.

He also stood up. They both went to a secret place where Ash makes these things. Ash told her how to make it. Meanwhile Ash also was making something with stones which he not showed to Misty. After 1 and a half hour they were finished.

"Ash, do you like this?" Misty asked and put the bracelet on the table.

Ash read the bracelet "happy b'day dad"

"b'day?" ash asked.

"Best day and birthday" misty replied.

"Really good job Mist, now it's my turn to give you a gift" ash said and leaned to kiss misty. They kissed and kissed. They broke after 5 min because of less air.

"I need to go to my house because I have some work to do" Misty took the bracelet and put it in her purse and said bye to ash.

Ash also walked to his home and saw mom washing dishes.

"Mom I am back" Ash said and walked to the kitchen.

"Welcome back sweetie, you look very tired. Go take a bath, half of your tiredness will be washed away and then take a nap." Delia (Ash's mom) said.

"Fine mom" Ash said and walked upstairs.

He took a bath and lay on the bed. He thought about misty and her smile.

After15 min. his mom came

"Sweetie," she said and looked at her son while sleeping. "Oh you are sleeping, sorry dear" she kissed Ash's forehead. She went downstairs.

AFTER 1 HOUR

Suddenly Ash's phone rings.

"What the …….." Ash said and looked at his phone. Misty was calling. Suddenly he stood up.

"Hello Misty." He said

"Hi Ash, I want you to meet me in Beach's café now"

"Now?"

"Yes, any problem or I should come to your home"

"No no, I am coming in 10 min."

"Ok, bye love you"

"Love you too"

He started getting ready very fast. In 5 min. he got ready.

"Bye mom. I am going." Ash said and shuts the door.

"Again!" his mom said.

Ash reached the café and met Misty. She told him that she has made something. It was a card. It was a little untidy but ash was very happy that Misty made it herself.

Misty said she will be sending this through his servant by a private jet. She can also go there but she wants to stay here only because her dad was gone there without asking her. His dad not even told her that he is going to another city because he thought that she is very young. So she decided to never meet him. After 9 yrs he has not seen her daughter and misty also not seen his father but still because she loves him she send him gifts. She has not forgive him completely but as a daughter she still loves him.

She also had written about ash in another letter so that her father can decide that if he is good for her daughter.

A/N – This is the second last chapter. Hope ya like it and please review and also wait for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hi readers, this is the last chapter of my extra ordinary love story…so please review……

Chapter 3

Will their love shine?

Misty sat on the table in the garden of her house. Ash was gone.

"Hope dad would like those gifts"

Suddenly a child came and he gave misty the letter. Misty didn't knew who send the letter. She started reading it

_Hi Misty_

_I am writing this letter to just tell you that I love you so much but I lied to you about being rich. First time when I saw you at the party I was totally crazy about you as you see in the movies 'love at first sight'. I told my friends about it but they laughed so I decided to talk to you personally and I felt good. To be with you I had to lie and I didn't wanted to lose you, so I lied. I am sorry misty I cannot give you so much costly presents but one thing I can you as much as you want, 'love'. I hope that you will listen to your heart and then make any decision._

_Love Ash._

"Why do you did that to me?" Misty said to herself. She threw the letter and her eyes filled with tears.

"Did any one hurt you?" Misty's father said.

Misty turned.

"Daddy, you are here?" Misty was surprised with an unpleasant look.

"Yes I am here, first tell, my princess was crying? What happened?" he said.

"By the way, who are you to ask me? You never felt to come to meet me when I was young" Misty said and cried.

"I am sorry dear, please forgive me" he sat on one knee and joined both of his hands and begged.

"I love you so much" he said

Misty nodded and turned.

"But I am very sad and alone now. My boyfriend lied to me" Misty said and wiped her rolling tears.

"Which boyfriend? Ash? You wrote about him in the letter." He said

"Yes, Ash. I thought he was rich" Misty bit her lips.

"That's why you also wrote in the letter 'rich' word 15 times. Dear, why rich guys you prefer?" he asked.

"Because they have manners and they don't hurt anyone's feelings like this one" she handed the letter to her dad.

He read the letter and said "Such a sweet boy, he lied because there was a reason, Misty why this mentality of rich and poor ruling your mind." He said.

Misty kept quiet.

"Misty, you cannot judge a person by looking at his money. You need to look in his heart."

After a while

"And the presents you gave me this time were very unexpected and I loved them. See my hand."

Misty looked at the bracelet. She smiled. "Ash explained to me ho to make it. He gave me this idea."

"I am so glad that you changed because of that boy, Misty he is good for you. And don't forget if he didn't told you about this you'll never know. But he didn't cared that because of this truth this relationship might break. He love you so much, this is true love."

"You are right dad, I will think." She smiled and rested her head on her dad's lap.

After 1 hour is dad said,

"Bye dear, take care. I need to go because of an important meeting." His dad stood up and gave a kiss on her forehead.

"So early?" Misty was shocked.

"I will come here again and again." His dad walked away.

She also walked to her room.

She thought about ash ½ an hour then suddenly

"Mam, your dad wants to meet you now" the maid said.

"Dad?" she was so surprised.

She reached outside and saw a red car.

His dad handled the keys to his daughter.

"This is your return gift." he said.

"But I have a lot of cars." Misty said looking at his face.

"But this one is yours, no driver just you. You are grown up and you can practice driving and give a driving test for license." He hugged her.

"Now my work is over, bye sweetie" he sat in his car.

"Dad, one question" misty cried.

"What?" he said.

"You don't like this color" she screamed.

"I told him but he said that……oh god! What I said" he drived.

"Him?" misty was a little surprised. But then she opened the door of the car. She saw a necklace made up of stones in which I love you was written.

She understood. Somebody from behind closed her eyes.

"Ash!" she exclaimed.

"Yep!" he said.

Misty turned and said "I love you too!"

He leaned and kissed her lips. Misty said in between "so this your idea"

"Yeah!" he again kissed and again misty interrupted "and" but this time he didn't gave her chance and they kissed and kissed.

Everything became all right.

A/N – how do you like it? I am eager to know and I want to tell you that behind every ordinary love couple there is some extra ordinary love story (This is a saying). Please review and I don't want any flames.


End file.
